


Your One Chance With a Celebrity

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, HP: EWE, Kissing, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ministry functions are boring. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your One Chance With a Celebrity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2015 Blow Job Friday challenge](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/748887.html). 8===D O :
> 
> Thanks to capitu and fantasyfiend09 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Harry turned, narrowing his eyes as he caught sight of white-blond hair and the ridiculously stylish body beneath it. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled blandly. Harry frowned as he noticed how Malfoy's face managed to look striking even when creased in an insincere smile. "Just making conversation. I was surprised to see you here. You don't normally come to Ministry events."

"Yes, well—" Harry broke off and looked away; the lights glinting off Malfoy's hair were almost too bright to handle. He took a large gulp of champagne, wrinkling his nose as the bubbles prickled over his tongue. "Don't really fancy getting mobbed by everybody."

Malfoy's lips quirked. "Ah, yes, it must be difficult for someone with your level of...fame."

Harry scowled. "Fuck off, Malfoy." 

Malfoy held his hands up in a conciliatory gesture, and Harry noticed—entirely against his will—how smooth and fine the palms were. "Yes, yes, we get it. You don't like being famous, you never asked for this, you just want everybody to leave you alone so you can live a normal life, blah, blah, blah."

"Your point?"

"Oh nothing...It's just, well _obviously_ the circumstances of your celebrity are...less than pleasant, but you certainly don't have to be so tortured about it. It seems like it could be rather exciting to me."

Harry snorted into his champagne flute, and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You've got to be the most pathetic famous person to ever live. You probably never even take advantage of the free Quidditch tickets or offers of filthy loo sex."

"Filthy loo sex?"

Malfoy's eyes slid slowly over Harry's frame, lingering on his groin. He looked up, a dirty smile playing on his lips, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Don't tell me you've never had a witch or wizard come up and beg you to let them suck you off in the lavatory?"

Harry swallowed. "I—" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I can't say that I have."

Malfoy bit his bottom lip, sucking at the skin until it popped out of his mouth, shiny and red. Harry stared, transfixed. "Hmm, probably just as well. I doubt you would have taken advantage of the opportunity."

"Maybe I would've," Harry lied.

"Really?" Malfoy's voice was soft. "How fortuitous then, that we should run into each other." Malfoy leaned in, his face just a hair too close to Harry's to be proper. "Why don't you meet me in the loo down the hall in five minutes, so I can swallow your cock."

Harry whimpered, and Malfoy was gone, swirling away across the sea of bodies. Harry's dick throbbed painfully, and he was glad for the extra fabric of the robes concealing his embarrassing erection. He looked around at the rest of the guests, but nobody seemed to be paying him any mind. Of course, that was probably due to the extra-strength Notice-Me-Not Charm he'd cast before coming over to the corner, desperate for a little privacy. He wondered how Malfoy had managed to get past the charm, but he always had been a sneaky little bugger.

He took a deep breath and strode purposefully towards the loo. Malfoy had said five minutes, but Harry wasn't sure if he could wait that long. 

The toilets were blissfully empty when Harry walked in, and he took a moment to conjure an Out-of-Order sign for the door—the last thing he needed was some _Prophet_ reporter getting a photo of him with his pants down. He hesitated, the thought of reporters making him reconsider this reckless decision. Before he hand a chance to contemplate leaving, though, Malfoy appeared, his smile pleased and lascivious.

"I wasn't sure you'd show up."

"I..." Now that Malfoy was here, this was looking like a worse and worse idea. How would they even—

"Get in the stall."

Draco's tone brooked no argument, and Harry could hardly say that he didn't want it. He slipped into the stall, idly wondering how the both of them would even fit in the tiny cubicle. But somehow they did, Malfoy deftly manoeuvring them until Harry's back was flat against the stall door. He leaned in close, breath hot against Harry's lips, making him shudder.

"Stay quiet," Malfoy murmured. He smirked, before dropping to his knees. "If you can."

Harry would do his best, but he wasn't sure how good his best would be. Not when Malfoy was unbuttoning his robes and sliding down his pants in quick, practised movements. His erection sprang free, exposed to the cool air for only a moment before Malfoy wrapped a warm hand around the shaft and guided it to his open mouth. 

Harry moaned, bringing up his arm and biting his wrist to stifle the sound. Malfoy's mouth was so hot and wet, sliding slickly over his cock again and again. The pressure was incredible. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Malfoy pulled back to suckle on the head and flick his tongue wickedly against the sensitive underside. He couldn't help but buck his hips, chasing the pleasure that Malfoy's mouth promised.

Malfoy pulled off, his lips puffy. "No, Potter. I said I'd swallow your cock, not let you fuck my mouth." Harry let out a strangled laugh as Malfoy sank back down, this time gripping Harry's hip bones with his smooth palms. He pinned Harry back against the cool stall door, his hands surprisingly strong as they held him in place with relative ease. All Harry could do was take it. A fact Malfoy knew quite well, if the way he slowed down was any indication. He bobbed his head with torturous slowness, his lips tracing over every ridge and vein of Harry's cock as they slid up, then down, taking in a bit more of him each time. 

It wasn't long before Malfoy had taken all of him in, the full length of Harry's erection buried in his throat. Malfoy swallowed, and Harry bit down on his wrist, hard. He didn't even feel the pain, his body flush with the pleasure radiating out from his cock as Malfoy picked up speed.

"I—close," Harry gasped out, the words barely audible against the wet skin of his wrist.

But Malfoy understood, his mouth somehow seeming to smirk even around the thick girth of Harry's cock. Malfoy's fingers dug hard into Harry's hips and he pressed himself all the way down. He hummed and Harry's head thunked back hard against the stall door as he came. Malfoy kept sucking, his tongue moving slowly over Harry's shaft as he emptied himself down Malfoy's swallowing throat.

"Fuck, Draco. That was—"

Draco grinned, swiping a bit of Harry's come off his chin with his thumb before sucking it clean. "Told you I could make these events more interesting."

"I didn't know you'd meant you were going to suck me off in the loo—not that I'm complaining."

"Well, I couldn't turn down my one chance to hook up with a celebrity, now could I?"

Harry pulled him up off the floor, tugging him flush against his chest. "We have sex almost every night." 

"Yes, but that's with Harry my boyfriend. _This_ was with Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. Completely different."

"Oh really?"

Draco leaned in, his lips brushing softly against Harry's and making his stomach flutter. "Yup."

"Well, how about we duck out early and Harry-your-boyfriend can return the favour." Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's arse, pulling him in until he felt the hard length of Draco's erection rubbing against his groin. 

Draco smiled, backing up and gesturing at the door. Harry shivered as Draco's fingertips brushed against his waist. "After you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
